The instant invention relates generally to toilets and more specifically it relates to a toilet flusher for disabled people which provides a mechanism to help the disabled people operate the flush handle by stepping on the mechanism.
There are available various conventional toilets which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.